Majuscule
by Ocaora
Summary: Pensées d'un héro presque déchu. One shot, pas de spoiler tome 6.


One-shot à situer entre la 5è et 6è année.

* * *

Regard vide, cœur vide, 

Une étoile, toujours brillante,

Ne s'est pas éteint,

Toujours pas,

Et pourtant,

Regard vide, cœur vide,

Tu n'es plus là,

Mais tu seras toujours,

Toujours là,

Je regarde le ciel sans le regarder, je regarde la Vie sans la regarder, je regarde le Destin sans la regarder, je regarde la Mort sans la regarder, je regarde le Temps sans le regarder, tu es toujours brillant mais tu ne m'éclaires plus. Tu étais tout, mon regard plein, cœur plein. Tu n'es plus, regard vide, cœur vide mais pourtant ton étoile brille toujours, je m'accroche à elle, aux souvenirs. Tu brilles tu as retrouvé les tiens, les miens, ton étoile brille mais ne m'éclaire que les souvenirs et ce vide.

Le Ciel... Le Ciel, complexe et simple. Une immensité ou le regard de milliers de gens se perd, comme le mien. Il couvre tout. Il fait tout, les ténèbres et les lumières. Il provoque tout, des tristesses et des joies. Il contient tout, le passé, le présent, le futur. Il nous fait rêver, nous fait peur... On le regarde vide ou plein, joyeux ou malheureux, amoureux ou haineux... On se rattache à lui. A ses souvenirs, à ce qu'il a vu. A ses étoiles... A ton étoile...

La Vie... La Vie, simple et compliqué... Un enchaînement des moments heureux ou malheureux... Malheur... Bonheur... Un enchaînement de hasards... La Vie, elle coule comme un fleuve... S'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venu... Parfois, elle reste... trop longtemps... Parfois, elle part... trop vite... La Vie nous joue des tours à certains pas assez à d'autres trop... La Vie on la déteste, on l'adore... On la vit heureux ou malheureux souvent des deux... La Vie...

Le Destin... Le Destin, simple et compliqué... qui dit y croire vraiment... Existe il vraiment... J'aimerai... chose inespéré... qu'il n'est jamais existé... et peut-être n'existe-t-il pas... il change peut-être... que des peut-être le Destin est toujours incertain ou certain... nous en avons tous un... naître... mourir... mis à part ça qui est capable de nous dire notre destin... les prophéties... elle ne nous dises rien... que les grande ligne... mais sont-elles certaines... question sans réponses...

La Mort... La Mort, simple et compliqué... Beaucoup en ont peur... D'autres cherchent à la fuir... D'autres l'espèrent... Certains la regardent en face... elle est inévitable... ou peut-être que non... je n'en sais rien... la Mort, je crois que si le souvenir est intact, personne ne meurt vraiment... les souvenirs ne meurent pas... mais leurs sujets... car ce vide est présent en moi... la Mort m'entoure... et ne me quittera pas... mourir ou faire mourir... souvenirs... Mort...

Le Temps... le Temps, simple et compliqué... le Temps passe... Le Temps ne s'arrête jamais... heureusement ou malheureusement... le Temps passe... Il passe... Il apporte tout... Il emporte tout...

La Vie... la Mort... le Bonheur... le Malheur... et peut-être un jour qui sait il emportera... le Destin et... le Ciel et ses Etoiles... le Temps qui détruit tout... Il fait naître... grandir... vieillir... mourir... il détruit tout... les montagnes... l'obscurité... la Lumière...

Le Ciel, les Etoiles, je les regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, malheureux mais en même temps heureux... je vis et je me souviens, je n'oublierai pas, jamais...

La Vie, l'enchaînement je le vivrai tel est le destin de tous, avec ses moments heureux et malheureux...

Mon destin est il tracé, je n'en sais rien, je verrai bien...

La Mort, je la vivrai quand, j'attends mais je la combattrais si mon Temps n'est pas encore venu...

Le Temps passera, le Destin, la Vie, le Ciel, la Mort le dirigeront et quand passera le miens je m'en irai mais pas avant d'avoir tout fini...

Mon nom Harry James Potter... Mon Ciel... mon Etoile Sirius et ses, mes proches, ma Vie mon Destin, ma Mort... Ma Vie... vivre pour survivre... me battre... Mon Destin... vivre pour survivre... (Il paraît aussi) mourir ou faire mourir... et puis je n'en sais rien, je verrai bien... Ma Mort... je n'en sais rien... mais je la regarderai en face... Mon Temps... quand il passera je le saurai...

Chaque personne est concernée, chaque personne est différente...

Tout ces, pour moi, les miens éléments sont liés ...

Chacun est maître de ces éléments, inconsciemment, je pense, les uns jouent sur les autres et nous jouons sur tous... Je rentre dans tout ces élément, aujourd'hui...

pour vous... pour une chose très simple et très complexe, qui dirige tout... l'Amour...

* * *

Une toute petite review pour ma première fic publiée ici? 


End file.
